


Dark Moon (HIATUS/DROPPED?)

by Cold_Breeze



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life, alternative happy ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-01-26 06:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21369682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Breeze/pseuds/Cold_Breeze
Summary: I don't think it needs too much of a foreward. It is a story considering recent news -  Wonho leaving Monsta X.It is a bittersweet love story of Hyungwonho.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Hyungwonho
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking whether it is appropriate to write about it but I just couldn't stop.

2:28 AM

Hyungwon woke up with a start, sitting up he rubbed his sweaty forehead, pushed his hair back. The room was completely quiet – Jooheon and Shownu were silently asleep. He tiredly stood up and tottered towards the kitchen. The lights were on in both kitchen and living room, there was Wonho’s laptop on the kitchen table but he was nowhere to be seen. Hyungwon thought he must be in the room he turned into a gym. He put a glass of water aside and sat by the table, turning the laptop on. All of the tabs were considering recent events – gossiping rumors about him and Minhyuk, him owning money, him being in juvenile detention centre, him being investigated for drugs. He skimmed most of the articles and visibly grimaced, a horrible aftertaste accumulated in Hyungwon’s mouth. He then scrolled down to comment section – they put him in a weird state, he was both furious and disappointed: “Gross, people are so gross,” he mumbled and motioned towards the gym room.

He softly knocked but there was no reply. He turned the handle and silently entered the room.

Hyung, Hyungwon said while approaching a figure that was blankly standing by the window, looking outside.

Hyung, he repeated once again, gently putting his left hand on the other guy’s shoulder. 

Wonho turned around, reaction slow, face sweaty and flushed.

What are you doing? Hyungwon asked while brushing Wonho’s slick hair back.

Nothing.

Hyungwon inspected his face for a second; he had this expression - again, again his eyes were filled with different kinds of negativity: sadness, regret, shame, unhappiness but the most prominent one Hyungwon could feel was self-loath. Hyungwon’s heart started to dully ache.

Wonho, are you hungry? He asked putting some pressure on his shoulder, giving one of his fake semi happy go lucky smiles. 

Wonho looked at him puzzled. I can make ramyon.

Sounds great.

Wonho immediately noticed a laptop that hasn't been switched into a sleeping mode, Hyungwon saw him look.

Yes, it was me. He said matter of factly.

Are you spying on me? Wonho’s voice was neutral.

Do you think that was my intention?

No.

I am here, I’ll always be by your side when you want me to. I’ll wait for you.

Wonho looked at Hyungwon who was straightforwardly looking at him, gaze still sleepy but his eyes were wide awake and honest. They were darker than usual and their glow was almost dazzling. In the end, Wonho was forced to look away, Hyungwon frowned.

Wonho was frying spam when one of the comments popped up in his head; he winced with pain as a sharp headache hit him. He was drowned into a semi dream where all of the vile words were slowly but surely growing within his heart. He wasn’t sure how long he spent in this state, the next thing he knows, Hyungwon’s hand on his, stirring the food and making the fire lower.

Are you trying to poison us or put the place on fire? He asked while glancing at Wonho.

Wonho stared at the other guy’s lips for a moment, involuntarily he licked his own as he turned away, “Nothing.”

Wonho was slowly picking on his food, hardly eating anything while Hyungwon was intensely staring at him from across the table. Not thinking too hard he reached for Wonho’s plate and stabbed a piece of spam, chewing it with a slightly opened mouth a second later, not taking his eyes off of Wonho.  
What are you doing? The other guy asked in disbelief. 

It’s not like you are eating anyway.

Wonho put chopsticks aside and sighed. Want to watch something? I am in the mood for some anime.

Sure, living room or…?

Nah, let’s go to my room.

Both of them were half sitting, half laying on a respectable distance on Wonho’s bed, watching “I hear your voice.” Half way through the movie Wonho started to nod off. Hyungwon moved closer to the other guy, slightly brushing his hair off the face and hardly audible “I like you” was whispered in his ear.

3:15 PM

It’s getting out of control, Jooheon said concerned.

I am beyond disgusted to think that person was once his friend, Hyungwon said spitefully.

Manager doesn’t say anything.

I don’t think he knows much, maybe we need to speak to the CEO.

Don’t you think we will make things worse?

Well, situation is getting out of hand and I do not understand why they are silent. These are a bunch of lies, rumors and allegations, anything but truth.

5:07 AM

Hyungwon woke up with a start, yet again. The nightmare was even more intense, this time, however, he remembered who it was about. He wasn’t the one who was haunted but Wonho. He checked the time and something told him to check fan café. Hyungwon was staring blankly at the phone for a while, failing to make sense of what he was reading. 

“Hoseok,”he finally said out loud as he jumped off the bed, knocking a humidifier on the way. He ran into Wonho’s room but it was empty, eerily empty. All of his belongings were there, nevertheless, Hyungwon got chills down his spine. He motioned towards the table both horrified and scared to find another note but there was nothing. His eyes involuntarily darted outside the window and at the moment he saw figure leaving a building complex, walking towards downtown’s direction. 

Without a second thought he grabbed a hoodie that was laying on the back of the chair and ran out, not bothering to lock the door. 

Hyungwon caught up with him in the middle of the block. The silhouette was walking slowly, shoulders slouched, wearing all black.

Hoseok! Hyungwon said in a weird voice as he grabbed the other guy by the shoulder, it made him turn Hyungwon’s way. 

Wonho turned around looking scared, his mouth was partially opened but no words were coming out.

Hoseok, he repeated looking the guy opposite to him straight in the eye. 

What are you doing? Wonho asked looking away.

Hyungwon gasped in disbelief. 

I saw it, he said putting pressure on Wonho’s shoulder. 

OH, as Wonho bit his lip, retrieving even further away. 

Look at me, Hyungwon cupped the other guys face but Wonho refused to.

LOOK AT ME, NOW.

Wonho turned around, lower lip was slightly trembling and his eyes were glistening but he was not crying. 

I am sorry, he whispered.

What do you mean you are sorry? What are you even feeling sorry for? What are you doing? What did you do? Hyungwon’s pupils were shaking and his voice was off. He was looking straight at him but seemed to fail concentrating on his face. 

I am sorry, he repeated. 

No! Hyungwon’s voice was loud. You’re silly, you are so silly Lee Hoseok. Hyungwon grabbed him by the wrist and started walking towards home, however, not even five steps away Wonho stopped and shook his hand off not so kindly.

I am not coming, Hyungwon.

Yes you are. Yes, you fucking are! As he finally looked at Wonho and he could feel his heart being torn into a million pieces. 

Wonho was looking at him wearing the saddest expression he got to experience so far. He wasn’t crying, he wasn’t angry, yet, he was utterly miserable and it seemed as if a soul was sucked out of him. Hyungwon visibly grimaced, he could feel his heart beating irregularly, and he had an urge to throw up.  
Hyungwon took a moment to collect his thoughts.

You’re are good person, Wonho. You’re a hardworking, kind and honest person. I always thought that our team is unique. We have two craziest maknae rappers who will conquer the world sooner or later. We have a badass main vocalist who is a nagging, cleaning mom when he is off stage. He was looking up a starry sky. And…our group has two leaders, Hyungwon was now looking at Wonho. Shownu might be the one who represents us and he does make a good leader but so do you. You’re the one who is leading us in a lot of aspects, even though it is behind the scenes. You cannot give up, you are a fighter.

I’ve made my mind, Wonho said in the smallest voice. 

You’re running away.

Yes. Wonho said louder with a hint of anger. I am running away because this is the only way of putting the group out this mess.

My mess, he repeated.

Want to make it even messier? Hyungwon laughed under his breath as he approached Wonho and stopped right in front, the distance nonexistent. 

W-what? Wonho managed to ask but Hyungwon cupped his face with his bony fingers, rubbing spots under the eye area with both of his thumbs for a second and while tracing his right hand on Wonho’s cheek he gently put his left hand on his shoulder, placing innocent pecks on Wonho’s lips. They were slow and full of feelings.  
Wonho was watching Hyungwon, his eyes closed, him retrieving back and force. 

Wonho was slipping a cog. His own feelings were all over the place and his mind was melting, but when Hyungwon started to kiss him with a new sensual force he gave up. For a second, just for a moment he forgot about everything and everyone and concentrated purely on someone he was longing for a long time – Hyungwon.  
The time seemed to have stopped as they were standing there, Wonho playing with Hyungwon’s hair, Hyungwon tracing his fingers down Wonho’s neck.

I like you,

At some point Hyungwon said into the kiss.

I like you,

He repeated into his ear.

I like you,

He said putting his head on Wonho’s shoulder.

Wonho was standing still, with shaky hands he almost reached out to Hyungwon for a hug but stopped half way through. He couldn’t, at least not at the moment.  
I like you, 

Hyungwon placed a kiss on Wonho’s neck and straightened up, looking directly at Wonho. 

I made it even worse, haven’t I? Hyungwon chuckled but his expression was agonizing. I won’t stop you right now, but I will make sure to find you from the most deserted part of the hell tomorrow. Don’t you dare to run away from me or members. He looked at Wonho with a longing gaze. He once again brushed Wonho’s cheek and gave him a couple of kisses. Making sure to take a short pause between each of them. Making sure Wonho hears his heartbeat.

He then let his right hand fall as he was now watching Wonho.

Wonho was mulling something and after a long minute of silence he meekly looked up and smiled. It was a disoriented, full of mixed feelings, shy smile. And then he was gone. 

Hyungwon watched him disappear behind the corner without a final word. 

Hyungwon stood there for another moment that turned into a minute and finally minutes. He wasn’t coming back, thought Hyungwon. After coming back home he first entered his own room, waking up Shownu and Jooheon loudly. He then went to Changkyun’s and Minhyuk’s, Kihyun’s room was the last one.

5:58 AM 

Hyungwon was nervously searching for sedatives when the rest of the group sleepily gathered up.

What’s wrong? Shownu broke the silence.

It’s Hoseok, check fan café. He is gone, Hyungwon said while swallowing down the pills. 

Everything was completely still for minutes that felt like years, only the clock on the wall was making a sound. 

It’s been almost an hour, Kihyun broke the silence, biting his nails. 

He finished writing it at 3 AM, noticed Changkyun.

No one cares about the idea it gives off a vibe of a suicidal note? Jooheon said in an unsure voice.

Tell me more about it. Hyungwon groaned. 

We should try to get in touch with him. 

Saying what? Don’t bother him until later today. Hyungwon said leaning back in his chair.

Why?

Because he preferred to leave. 

You saw him, Minhyuk gasped.

Hyungwon only rolled his eyes.

Do you mind sharing? Kihyun said impatiently.

What do you expect to hear? That I tried to forcefully bring him back? It didn’t work out, it would never.

To be continued...


	2. Midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote it in a couple of hours while drinking gin tonics. I warned you.

4:32 PM

Everyone except for Shownu and Kihyun were sitting in the living room. Minhyuk was on his phone while Hyungwon was absentmindedly looking outside the window. Changkyun and Jooheon were trying to play, however, Jooheon was bad and it did nothing but irritate Changkyun. Only some rebukes were heard from time to time in an otherwise spookily silent room full of people.

They are back. Hyungwon shouted, jumping on his feet and running towards the entrance door. 

So? Minhyuk asked in not so unusual high-pitched voice. 

They are clueless, Shownu said closing the door behind him.

Are they going to do something?

Shownu didn’t say anything while Kihyun shrugged. 

Changkyun harshly sighed. I want a drink.

I need a shot, stated Hyungwon.

5:30 PM

Maybe you should cut down on your drinks. Said Kihyun looking at the direction where Hyungwon and Chankyun were sitting, emptying their glasses faster than they should.

We are good. Said Hyungwon giggling, stopping a moment later, a dark cloud appearing over his head.

Is it time to start looking for him? Jooheon wondered.

Maybe we should, Kihyun agreed.

If hyung was fair, he would be drinking with us. Changkyun said tipsily.

Exactly, Hyungwon cheered to that.

Both of you are out of it, Kihyun facepalmed.

Whatever, Hyungwon whispered while taking a sip of his drink.

In the end, Hyungwon and Chankyun stayed home while the rest went to visit Wonho’s house. It wasn’t surprising his phone was out of reach.

Do you think they will find him? Changkyun was wondering while watching his members leave.

I don’t think so, at least not today. Hyungwon said coldly.

It sucks.

It sure does.

4:15AM

As Hyungwon’s alarm went off he reluctantly put his tracksuit on, found the longest and warmest scarf and slowly tottered outside. 

The taxi arrived to the final destination a little after 5AM.

He paid the bill and stepped out, white breath following him. He opened an unlocked gate that was up to his waist and went up three concrete stairs. He sighed and after a moment of standing completely motionless in front of the door he knocked three times. He planned to wait for a bit before trying again but to his surprise, he heard soft steps, Mrs. Lee opened a door a second later.

Hyungwonnie, she said surprisingly.

Hello, Mrs. Lee, I am sorry for coming uninvited at such ungodly hour. He said shifting his weight from one leg to another.

She quickly looked inside and sighed. I already said Hyunwoo and the rest.

Mrs. Lee please, I know he is inside. His voice an octave higher.

After not thinking too hard she opened the door wider.

Thanks, Hyungwon stepped in, immediately started to take his shoes off.

Don’t wait for me, he said while motioning to the second floor.

I hope you won’t sleep in and please be gentle to him. She yawned and went in the different direction of the house.

Hyungwon slowly untied his scarf and unzipped his coat before entering the room.

Hoseok’s room was big and spacious but rather empty. They bought the house recently. There was hardly anything in the room except for a big bed, wardrobe and a table. 

Hyungwon dropped his scarf and coat on the floor and went to lay down next to Hoseok. He put his both left leg and arm on the other guy.

The hell are you doing? Hoseok groaned.

You didn’t say a word so… Hyungwon nuzzled into the pillow.

What are you doing here? Hoseok sighed.

Honestly? I came here to sleep.

You reek of alcohol.

Hyungwon gulped. I think I am still drunk, I am sorry. We went a little overboard with Changkyun.

Let me under the blanket. Hyungwon started to wiggle under the blanket as Wonho partially opened it.

How did you know I was awake?

Don’t know, just felt like it.

What’s the time?

A little after five.

Why did you come so early?

Because otherwise Mrs. Lee would not let me in or you would simply run away.

I am doing perfectly fine. Wonho whispered.

No, you are not. Hyungwon hugged Hoseok’s left arm, sticking his forehead to the bare shoulder.

Wonho’s heart escalated in matters of seconds. He could now feel it hammering against a ribcage. Before he could calm his pulse down back to the norm, Hyungwon fell asleep. His breath giving him a tickling sensation that spread all over his body.

Wonho was laying there, for a long time staring at one spot at a time. He then looked outside the window, the snow was dancing like cotton wool in the yellow light of the street lamps. It was the first snow of the year. On a usual basis it would make him excited but today it made him unimpressed. A tiny particle of his soul felt helpless and started to shiver as if the outside snow was falling down on it, making him physically cold. 

Hoseok tried to shake these feelings off, he closed his eyes and half hugged Hyungwon.

He wasn’t sure when or how he fell asleep but the next thing he was aware of was Hyungwon’s phone. It had been vibrating for a while now, to no one's surprise Hyungwon still deeply asleep.

Wonho climbed over Hyungwon to where his coat was. He rummaged through his pockets until the phone was in his hands.

There were two missed calls from Minhyuk, one message from Shownu and one from Changkyun.

“Minhyuk couldn’t get in touch with you. We are having a couple of days off. The fan meetings are postponed. Let me know if you got in touch with Hoseok.” 

Changkyun’s was less formal:

1.I am hangover.

2.You had to take me with you :(

Hoseok turned off the phone, letting his hand fall to his hips. He wasn’t aware Hyungwon was watching him.

Was it Minhyuk? Am I late? Hyungwon said in an incredibly sleepy voice.

Wonho jumped up in surprise. They gave you a break. Wonho looked miserable. I am so sorry, Won. He said apologetically.

What are you sorry for? I was expecting it. Come. He opened the blanket.

However, Wonho blankly went to sit by Hyungwon’s legs. Hyungwon sat up and hugged him from behind, letting his legs swing down onto the floor. He intervened his fingers on Wonho’s stomach and rested his chin on his shoulder.

What’s up with you? I’ve never seen you so clingy. Wonho said quietly.

Don’t confuse clinginess for affection. You have no idea how long I have been holding back.

You don’t say, Wonho chuckled in the faintest way.

Hyungwon started to nibble on the other guy’s neck. He traced his right hand up Wonho’s left shoulder as he placed innocent pecks on Wonho’s left side before starting to suck on the skin slowly, getting more intense with every passing moment. 

Both of their breathings started getting irregular. Hoseok turned around, climbing to the bed in order to face Hyungwon.

They looked at each other. 

Part of Hoseok was so tense he wanted to sit on the chair instead. A different part just wanted to put his arm against Hyungwon’s waist, kiss his plump lips. Stroke his silky hair. Push him to the bed. Bite him, squeeze him, he wasn’t sure what else. He felt light-headed from his own thoughts. 

Hyungwon extended his hand and started to brush Hoseok’s hair until the other guy came to his senses.

What are you thinking about? Hyungwon bit his lower lip in his habitual way, tilting his head a bit to the right, his fringe partially blocking his vision. Hoseok is about to lose it.

Nothing. His eyes glistening as he moved his eyes to meet Hyungwon’s gaze. 

Lies. Hyungwon only so lightly tugged Wonho’s hair. You’re not alone. I am also a weird one. Hyungwon swallowed hard and pulled Hoseok by the nape, both kissing and biting him.

In no time, Hyungwon moved towards the window sill while Hoseok followed him across the bed on his knees, not separating from a kiss. Hyungwon spread his legs so Hoseok can fit in. Wonho was in the middle of tugging Hyungwon’s hoodie up when both of them heard a soft knock.

Yeah? Hoseok strained his face muscles, pushing his lips together, eyebrows arched. 

Do you want some breakfast? Came a soft voice.

Yeah, Hyungwon outran Hoseok in reply, flopping on the bed, not taking his eyes off of Wonho.

They could hear footsteps retrieve. 

Hoseok rested his cheek on Hyungwon’s chest and Hyungwon was looking down at him, brushing his hair in slow, repetitive motion.

I need to take a shower. Wonho broke the silence.

Go ahead, Hyungwon ran his fingers down Hoseok’s neck, over his throat, and between collarbones. 

Stop teasing me, Hoseok took Hyungwon’s left hand in his, putting it in front of him, giving it a kiss before getting up and going to the bathroom.

9:11AM

I understand he is upset, but a fruit stand? Wonho heard while stepping down to the first floor.

Hyungwon laughed. Does Hyung want to be a seller of fruits? That’s a big gap from what he is doing right now.

Please talk some sense into him. He could hear his mother whispering. 

Stop gossiping behind my back. Wonho appeared behind the corner. 

We are not, honey. His mother turned back to the stove while Hyungwon was leaning against the kitchen counter, drinking coffee, a foxy smile plastered all over his face.

Stop it, Wonho said while sitting by the table.

What are you planning to do today? Hyungwon wondered.

SS

To say you are sorry and your momentary delirium episode is gone, right? Hyungwon looked at Wonho with distrust.

The reply, however, didn’t follow. 

3:12 PM

Hoseok hardly opened the door to his mother’s house and listened to distant laughter on the second floor. He reluctantly took his shoes off and tottered towards the voices. 

Hyungwon and his mother were sitting on a floor of his bedroom, his childhood pictured laying all over the place.

Why are you still here? A tired question came as he leaned against the door. 

Both Hyungwon and Mrs. Lee raised their eyes.

Well, I have a day off so I thought… How did it go? 

Both of them tensed up. 

What do you mean? They terminated my contract the same day I posted on fan café. Hyungwon gasped while his mother could say nothing but “Oh dear”.

It’s okay mom. That’s what I wanted. Can I talk to you, Won? As he pointed outside. 

Mother. Hyungwon turned to Mrs. Lee when he was already at the door. Do you mins of we step out for a while? 

S-sure, she said in a small voice.

Let’s go. He grabbed Hoseok’s hand. 

We could talk in the living room, you know? Wonho said as they stepped out, both of their breaths white.

It’s okay. Are you in the mood for food or maybe a drink? 

Hyungwon turned to loot at Wonho, face half-covered by the scarf. 

Honestly? I could use a drink.

That’s my hyung! Hyungwon laughed and stopped a second later. Don’t know if I can stomach alcohol today but we gonna have to find out.

3:52PM

Both of them entered a cheap bar a couple of blocks from the house. It was empty, only a cook and a waitress were chatting behind the counter. 

Two beers please. Hyungwon ordered as they walked in, motioning towards the most deserted table.

Don’t be anxious, this is the place where people do not follow K-pop boy groups, especially rumors about them. Hyungwon said grimacing.

Shownu. Wonho said after taking his first sip of a drink. 

Hyungwon raised an eyebrow. I don’t think we should talk about him. Hyungwon said confused.

I saw him.

Oh!

Did you check your phone?

Not really.

Well, do you remember that girl he had a fling with not so long ago?

Yeah.

Han Seo Hee posted a screen saying she was soon to be married when they “dated”. 

Hyungwon’s eyes rounded. O-okay…

They were writing an explanation when I stopped by.

Shit. HSH’s a fucking tumor.

Language. Wonho looked up at Hyungwon.

Do you care about my language? So you understand your situation, Hoseok? Do you? Hyungwon was railing up with every said word. 

I do. A simple reply came.

I don’t think you do. I really don’t. I don’t understand how that semi boy or whatever your former friend's name is but why did she gang up with the literal disease that has been after everyone she ever came to contact with for years now.

Hyungwon…

What? Aren’t you at least angry? Why do you look like you ran over a puppy?

Hyungwon! Wonho screamed.

Sorry. He sank in the chair and vigorously emptied his glass.

I won’t drag you home if you get wasted.

Well, duh. I am thinking I will be the one. Hyungwon said while ordering another round.

That’s not happening.

You need to get lose. You’ve been goodie two shoes for way too long.

Wonho sighed.

Tell me what the CEO said.

Wonho closed his eyes for a second. They terminated it the second they found out I was checked in the airport, allegedly for carrying weed.

Did you make sure they understood it was a misunderstanding?

I briefly did but honestly, they didn’t care, neither did I.

I like you, Wonho. I like you way too much but sometimes you make no sense.

Drop Wonho thing. It’s Hoseok. Wonho is gone. It’s all a history now.

Hyungwon raised both of the eyebrows at him, in disbelief. "You lost your mind."

You can say whatever you want.

Hyungwon checked the counter and the only stuff that worked was inside the kitchen, loudly laughing. He swiftly sat next to Hoseok and placed his right hand on the other’s lap, kissing him on a cheek a couple of times, burying his face in Hoseok’s still fiery orange-colored hair.

I am sorry. Don’t be mad. I am just sick worried about you. He said while placing his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder, watching the kitchen door.

I know, a whisper came in Hyungwon’s ear.

This is not okay. You need to hire a lawyer. I suppose our good for nothing CEO didn’t bother to do so, counting he terminated the contract a second later you “decided to leave.”

It was my decision anyway. However, I still managed to put a dirty mark on a group.

You did not? They are just malicious rumors. You need to make it straight.

Wonho sighed once again. I know. 

You do but I don’t feel you are enthusiastic enough.

Let’s change a topic for a while. Wonho said while looking straight at Hyungwon, his eyes visibly crossed as the other guy is way too close. 

To what? Hyungwon said surprised. 

To us. We actually never got a moment to talk how "us" happened. He said looking at Hyungwon’s lips and looking away as both of the stuff came out.

Hyungwon shifted back to his place. He was looking straight at Wonho.

I don’t know. We had this tension for a long time. I feel like both of us never found an appropriate time. The moment I heard the news I just got overwhelmed. What about you?

Same. Wonho started to bite his skin around his left thumb.

What’s wrong? Hyungwon wondered.

I am just thinking about what will happen to you if someone finds out you are dating a junkie, moreover a guy.

H-o-s-e-o-k. Please. On a usual basis, I cannot stop thinking about kissing you but I low key want to punch you right now. What’s wrong with you? 

Nothing, just random thoughts.

I am bringing you to the dorm tonight.

No-o.

Yes.

Then they are coming over.

You’re crazy.

I actually asked your mother’s permission.

Ya! Wonho exclaimed.

You cannot run away from us forever. Honestly speaking, I was surprised. Kihyun is more sensitive than I thought. Changkyun kind of lost it as well. Jooheon on the other hand… Hyungwon stopped for a while.

What about him?

Speaking of him, he reminded me of something. The letter you posted. I thought it had a suicidal note to it, he picked it up as well.

Hyungwon, what are you talking about?

I am not sure myself, it just crossed my mind. You know, Hyungwon said while looking through his glass beer, you’ve always oozed this energy. I don’t know how to explain it but most of the time you look internally sad. You look fierce on stage but whenever I watch our shows, your fansite photos…there is a look you tend to have…

Enough.

Enough? At least tell me I am wrong and it’s just my wild imagination or…

Stop it, Hyungwon.

Am I wrong though? Hyungwon stretched under the table, lightly knocking on Wonho’s knees.

Wonho was staring with a specific glint in his eyes.

I am not Minhyuk. Stop glaring at me like that. You look as if you want me to disappear at the moment.

To be continued...


End file.
